Visions and Apparitions
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: What if Monica had developed psychic abilitys, she could see events that would happen in the future... including John's death. Can she save John in time?
1. Visions of John's Death

Visions and Apparitions

AN: This stoy I came up with after watching last weeks episode of Medium on Channel 10... then re-watching (for the million and a half times) Audrey Pauley... I came up with the idea if Monica developed psychic abilitys, she could see stuff that would happen in the future... including John's death. Can she save John in time?

Stepping out of the SUV, John looked over to where Monica was sitting in the passengers side.

She looked calm, serene and relaxed, like she hadn't come so close to loosing her own life only hours ago in a car accident.

Walking around to the passenger door, he opened it, and Monica stepped out into the crisp night air.

"Thanks for the lift, John." She half whispered.

"It's nothin' that I haven't done for ya already, Mon" he replied as Monica closed the car door, but when she touched the metal her mind had flashed to a car accident.

_Flash to a car accident. Smoke is coming out of a dark coloured SUV; the driver is sitting in the front seat, head resting against the window._

"Monica?" John asked when her eyes snapped open.

"Monica, what's wrong?" he asked again when he got no response.

"I… I… I…" she stuttered, when John held onto her upper arms, but when he did she had another vision, this one was more horrifying than the last.

_Flash back to the accident scene. Inside the wrecked SUV, a man with dark hair, covered in blood, his head has a gash from the top of his eyebrow down to his chin, it was bleeding freely, slowly the mans face comes into view, its John._

Monica fell to the ground, "No, no, no John, this can't happen, not again." She sobbed. John gathered her up in his arms and held her close.

"What is it? What can't happen again?" he asked holding her sobbing frame.

"I had a vision, a car accident, your car accident." She said, her eyes started to tear up. "You were covered in blood, and were sitting in the crumpled wreck of your truck, blood was everywhere." She said as the tears freely ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry," He said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "I'm still here, come on, let's get ya inside." He said, guiding her up the stairs inside to her apartment.


	2. A Very Distraught Monica

Visions and Apparitions: Chapter 2

Authors Notes: This chapter I started writing while I was listening to 'Never Let This Go' by Paramore… I know this seems a little outa character for Monica, but I haven't the faintest idea how Monica might act in this situation… so just bear with me until I figure out her "Ghost Whispering" character!!

"So tell me, when did ya start having these visions?" He asked when they were settled in her apartment.

"The first vision that I had was when… Luke went missing," she started, looking down at her hands, felling ashamed. "The second was the night before we found him."

"What did ya see?" John asked.

"I… I saw your son, he was lying in a field, the one that we found him in, and when I looked closer at him, he looked as if…" She stopped saying what she was saying.

"Mon?"

She took a deep breath and continued. "He looked as if he had been burnt, I'm sorry John, I should have told you, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's ok Monica; it's not ya fault." He said kissing her forehead.

"I… I should… have told you… about what I saw." She said looking into his eyes.

"No ya didn't have to," he replied, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"John do you know how long I've had to keep this a secret?" she said, anger edged into her voice.

"Mon, I'm sor-" he stared but she cut him off.

"I've kept this a secret for almost 10 years, John. Do you know how many times I've wanted to pick up the phone and tell you about these visions? How they've kept me up most nights, and do you know about the nightmares? No, John you don't know. Yo don't know that every time that I go into darkened buildings, I see this shadow man, and I still don't know who he is, and why he keeps following me, I feel him every where!" She yelled, after getting up off the couch and starting to pace the room yelling at him.

"Mon, calm down a bit would ya." John said, standing up and taking hold or her shoulders.

"How can I calm down when I don't even know who this 'Shadow Man' is, John? How can I… when the only time that I feel safe is when I'm with you?" She started, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "It's like this spirit is afraid of you… but I don't know why that is, John." She said when she finally ran out of energy and broke down into a sobbing heap. "I don't know why." She sobbed.

John looked at her, unsure of what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his neck, a few of his own tears falling from seeing the one woman he loved, so distraught.

tbc...

If anyone has ideas for the next chapter… feel free to drop me a link, or put them into the reviews section, and I might get back to you!!


End file.
